This invention relates to reducing distortion in a radio transmitter, and more particularly relates to reducing distortion due to the non-linearity of a component in the transmitter.
The Federal Aeronautics Administration has recently authorized a new class of radio transmitters which must meet more stringent requirements than preceding transmitters. The applicant has discovered that the new FAA requirements can be more easily met if non-linearity in various transmitter components, such as a power amplifier and attenuator, are reduced. The techniques described in this specification reduce such distortion and provide techniques for facilitating the design of transmitters which meet the new FAA requirements.